La petite amie cinglée
by Meli-sama
Summary: Quand Luffy quitte Hancock pour Nami, celle-ci le prend très mal et est prête à tout pour récupérer SON homme. Même à tuer. Rating T pour allusion sexuelle et thème adulte (oui, vouloir tuer quelqu'un, c'est très adulte).


_Salut ! Cela faisait extrêmement longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, je suis vraiment désolée ! En tout cas, je compte publier d'autres OS comme celui-ci plus régulièrement et, concernant les autres fics en cours, j'essayerai de mettre la suite dès que possible, promis !_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages d'Oda ne m'appartiennent pas (il n'a pas voulu me les vendre) !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'accepte les critiques constructives, je prendrai n'importe quel conseil pour m'améliorer._

* * *

Nami rentrait d'un passionnant voyage professionnel où elle avait assisté à une conférence sur le climat. Sa grande sœur, Nojiko, était venue la chercher à l'aéroport. Une fois dans la voiture, Nami lui raconta en détail tout ce qui s'était passé et elle l'écouta avec attention.

« - Hé, je me rends compte que je ne fais que parler de moi depuis tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé en mon absence. Raconte !

\- Ok. Alors, Zoro a enfin largué Tashigi pour se mettre avec Sanji qui a lui-même largué Viola.

\- Pas trop tôt ! Ça fait des années qu'ils se tournent autour et j'ai jamais aimé cette Tashigi ! Mais, comment va Viola ?

\- Bah, elle est en taule pour avoir essayé de les poignarder.

\- WTF ?

\- Cherche pas à comprendre, il paraît que c'est culturel dans son pays natal. Heureusement, personne n'a été blessé. Sinon, Franky et Robin se sont fiancés !

\- C'est génial ! Robin sait déjà qui va être sa demoiselle d'honneur ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas prendre cette bouffonne de Kalifa au lieu de moi, je ne sais pas si je le supporterais !

\- Hahaha ! Sinon, Usopp est déprimé parce que son bébé dit «papa » à chaque homme adulte qu'il croise sauf à lui, je suis toujours avec Ace, tout va bien et c'est à peu près tout.

\- Et Luffy ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui ! Comment il va ?

\- …Oh, euh, il va bien !

\- Tu es sûre ? J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Mais non, voyons ! »

Nojiko lui cachait effectivement quelque chose. Un incident qui s'était produit pendant son absence. Nami et Luffy se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, mais la jeune rousse ne lui avait avoué ses sentiments que très récemment. Il lui avait alors avoué qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle, mais qu'il ne pensait pas qu'une fille aussi belle, intelligente et mature qu'elle aurait pu s'intéresser à un imbécile comme lui. Le problème, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, il sortait déjà avec une autre femme. Elle s'appelait Hancock. Personne ne l'a jamais vraiment appréciée dans leur petit groupe d'amis. Certes, c'était de loin l'une des plus belles femmes qu'ils connaissaient et elle était toujours très attentionnée avec Luffy, mais elle était hyper arrogante, traitait les gens comme s'ils valaient moins qu'elle et elle était extraordinairement possessive. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir parler à ses amies, peu importe si elles étaient célibataires ou non, ou même à ses amis gays ou bi comme Law ou Kidd. Donc, évidemment, quand Luffy lui a dit qu'il mettait un terme à leur relation, la trentenaire était devenue hystérique, elle a très mal pris la nouvelle. En l'absence de Nami, Hancock avait continué à harceler Luffy, rentrant chez lui derrière son dos pour lui faire à manger et lui repasser ses vêtements. N'importe quel autre homme aurait apprécié l'attention, mais pas Luffy. Il voulait juste que cette cinglée sorte de sa vie ! Il avait dû changer de numéro de téléphone au moins deux fois à cause d'elle ! En fait, elle faisait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rompu.

Luffy était persuadé qu'il pouvait gérer et il a ainsi fait promettre à Nojiko de ne rien dire à Nami pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Les deux sœurs arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où habitait la jeune météorologue. Quand elles entrèrent dans son appartement, elles remarquèrent qu'il y avait des bougies parfumées partout et que la porte de la chambre à coucher était entrouverte. Se doutant de ce qui se passait, Nojiko explosa de rire. Nami, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou s'énerver parce que l'odeur des bougies qui lui donnait la nausée était omniprésente, rougit violemment et resta immobile.

« - Nojiko, c'est toi ? Tu es là aussi ?

\- Ouais ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Ace va halluciner quand je vais lui dire ! Bon, je vous laisse. Bye, sœurette!

\- Ouais, c'est ça, bye… »

En voyant la tête que faisait sa petite sœur, Nojiko fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de fou rire avant de quitter l'appartement. Nami rentra dans sa chambre et assista à un spectacle insolite : Luffy était allongé sur son lit qui était recouvert de pétales de rose. Il tenait une rose rouge entre les mains et il était complètement nu. Nami ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait mis un sacré bazar dans sa maison, et puis, l'odeur de ces foutues bougies était vraiment très forte. Mais, son geste était inattendu de sa part et c'était assez romantique. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour elle et elle était contente que cela vienne de Luffy.

« - Je voulais juste te faire une surprise ! C'est Sanji qui m'a dit que je devrais faire un truc romantique pour toi et j'ai vu ce type faire ça dans une des comédies romantiques que tu aimes regarder, alors je me suis dit que ça te plairait ! En revanche, j'ai pas pu mettre la rose entre mes dents comme le gars dans le film parce que ça fait mal, ces machins !

\- …Crétin.

\- Désolé… »

Nami retira ses chaussures et s'allongea près de son petit ami.

« - Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça pour me faire plaisir ! Rien que le fait de te voir me rend heureuse !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. En plus, tu as dû dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour tout ça ! Il doit y avoir au moins une trentaine de bougies !

\- 38 pour être exact.

\- Wow… Merci quand même, en tout cas. C'est quand même sympa… »

Nami baissa les yeux et détailla le corps nu de Luffy sans retenue. Depuis qu'ils étaient vraiment en couple, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de LE faire, ils ne s'étaient limités qu'aux câlins et aux baisers pour l'instant. Il lui était déjà arrivé de fantasmer sur lui auparavant et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage de la rousse. Devinant les intentions de sa petite amie, Luffy rougit à son tour et attira la jeune femme vers lui.

Après une nuit endiablée, Luffy quitta discrètement l'appartement pour rentrer chez lui afin de laisser Nami se reposer. En arrivant chez lui, il sentit une délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Puis, il réalisa que cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ELLE était revenue.

En effet, Hancock était dans sa cuisine en train de lui préparer des pancakes.

« Te voilà, mon Luffy ! Tu rentres bien tard, mais je ne t'en veux pas ! Voilà, tes pancakes sont prêts ! »

Après avoir dévoré les pancakes, Luffy se ressaisit, déterminé à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Hancock. Mais, c'est alors que Hancock arriva avec une assiette de cookies. Ne pouvant lutter contre la fragrance chocolatée qui s'en dégageait, il se jeta dessus.

« - Tu aimes mes cookies ? C'est une recette de famille ! Tu fais quasiment partie de la famille maintenant !

\- Euh, écoute, il faut que je te dise un truc important !

\- Tu veux que j'en fasse d'autres, c'est ça ?

\- Sérieux, tu peux ? Enfin, je veux dire, non ! Il faut qu'on parle, ça ne peut plus durer !

\- Tu as raison, notre situation n'est pas saine !

\- Hein ? T'es d'accord ? Bah, c'est cool, alors !

\- Oui, j'ai déjà emmené la moitié de mes affaires ici !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est une si bonne idée que tu as eue !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Du fait qu'on emménage ensemble, pardi ! »

Les autres avaient raison. Hancock était vraiment cinglée, il aurait dû aller voir la police depuis longtemps. La jolie brune sauta au cou de Luffy pour l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa.

« - Je sais que t'es pas méchante ! Mais, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on sort plus ensemble ! C'est fini, pigé ?

\- …Tu m'as l'air grognon. Tu as encore faim ?

\- Oui. Mais, c'est pas la question, tu te comportes comme si on était toujours en couple, alors que c'est faux !

\- Mais, je peux changer ! Tout ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi, je peux le changer !

\- C'est pas ça, le problème ! »

En entendant cela, Hancock comprit. Elle réalisa que le problème ne pouvait alors venir que d'une tierce personne. Quelqu'un voulait lui voler SON Luffy. Hors de question de laisser passer ça ! Luffy n'avait jamais vu la brune dans un tel état de rage.

« - …Qui ?

\- Hein ?

\- Est-ce que je la connais ? Je parie que c'est cette garce de Bonney ! Franchement, vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun, mais elle est si vulgaire !

\- Mais, Bonney est lesbienne !

\- Kaya alors ?

\- Elle vient d'avoir un bébé avec Usopp !

\- C'est Nami, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi ! Merci pour la bouffe, mais il faut que tu sortes de chez moi !

\- C'est bien elle, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle cuisine mal ! Et puis, elle voyage souvent, elle ne pourra jamais prendre soin de toi comme moi !

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, je suis un adulte ! Et j'aime vraiment Nami !

\- …Tu fais une grossière erreur. Je savais que ce moment viendrait. Heureusement, j'ai tout prévu ! »

Luffy fut soudainement pris de violents vertiges, il tituba et tomba dans les vapes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En fait, Hancock l'avait drogué avec les cookies, elle allait le garder tout près d'elle, histoire de lui montrer à quel point elle lui était indispensable. Cette voleuse de petit ami ne l'aimera jamais plus qu'elle ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine étape était de se débarrasser d'elle. Définitivement.

Elle mit Luffy inconscient dans le coffre de sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Une fois dans sa maison, elle l'attacha à une chaise dans sa cave avec une corde. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la cave. Luffy devait s'être réveillé ! Elle descendit avec enthousiasme l'escalier menant à la cave et trouva Luffy qui était tombé sur le côté avec la chaise. Il fixait Hancock d'un air confus, mais énervé en même temps.

« - C'est quoi, ce plan ? Où on est, là ?

\- On est chez nous !

\- Détache-moi !

\- Je ne peux pas, tu pourrais t'échapper !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est TOI que je veux !

\- C'est pas réciproque !

\- De toute façon, une fois que je me serais débarrassée de l'autre, tu n'auras plus le choix ! Je vais te garder ici jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu ne me fileras plus entre les doigts !

\- Attends, de quoi tu parles ? Tu vas faire du mal à Nami ? Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Attends un peu que je me libère !

\- C'est pour ton bien, Luffy. Tu me remercieras un jour…»

Elle redressa la chaise de Luffy et l'embrassa de force sur la bouche, le jeune homme étant dans l'incapacité de la repousser cette fois, et partit.

Elle se demanda ensuite comment faire pour attirer Nami chez elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Nami discutait tranquillement avec Nojiko au téléphone.

« - Nami, il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit hier…

\- Tu es enceinte, c'est ça ?

\- Hein ? Mais non ! C'est quelque chose qui concerne Luffy !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Luffy ?

\- Hancock le harcèle ! Il a beau lui dire que c'est fini, elle s'accroche toujours à lui !

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit plus tôt !

\- Luffy a demandé à tout le monde de ne pas t'en parler parce qu'il ne voulait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais plus j'y pense, plus je trouve cette situation ridicule !

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit ! Je vais aller parler à cette garce de ce pas !

\- Attends, c'est pas une bonne idée ! Cette femme est complètement dérangée, ça se voit !

\- Elle ne fait pas peur ! Je vais pas la laisser tourner autour de mon mec plus longtemps ! »

Une heure plus tard, Nami se trouvait devant la porte de l'immense demeure de Hancock, ignorant les mises en garde de sa sœur. Hancock lui ouvrit avec un grand couteau de cuisine et la regarda pendant une demi-seconde avec un air froid et méprisant avant d'afficher le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. La jolie rousse en eut la chair de poule.

« - Nami ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis juste venue pour parler.

\- Je vois. Entre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nami se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Tout dans cette maison était décorée de manière très luxueuse, cela la rendait presque envieuse. Mais, elle avait remarqué que les peintures aux murs avaient pratiquement toutes pour thème les serpents. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la fixaient avec leurs petits yeux cruels et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Hancock lui servit du thé au citron et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à savoir couper des morceaux de viande pour le dîner. Après un long moment de silence, Nami se décida à prendre la parole.

« - Hancock, je sais à quel point ça fait mal de voir celui qu'on aime avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il arrive un moment où il faut savoir accepter la réalité et tourner la page.

\- Tu devrais boire ton thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

\- Je comprends que ce soit dur, mais tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- …Tu devrais vraiment boire ton thé.

\- Tu m'écoutes, au moins ?

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec toi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Luffy a besoin de moi dans sa vie !

\- Vous pourriez juste rester amis… »

Nami s'interrompit net quand la trentenaire se retourna vers elle. Elle avait une expression de rage pure et elle tenait fermement son couteau de cuisine. La jeune météorologiste était tellement terrifiée qu'elle était restée clouée à sa chaise, incapable de bouger.

« - Tu vas le boire, ce thé ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas très… soif.

\- Faudrait-il que je te le fasse boire de force ? »

Nami avait vite compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de boire ce thé et que sa sœur avait raison ! Elle se leva et essaya d'atteindre la porte, mais la brune lui bloqua le passage, couteau à la main.

« - Ne me fais pas de mal ! Pose ce couteau, sois raisonnable…

\- Tu m'as volé mon homme, je dois me débarrasser de toi !

\- Tu es prête à aller en prison pour ça ? Et puis, Luffy te détestera si tu fais ça !

\- Au début, peut-être, mais il finira par comprendre qu'il est bien mieux sans toi ! »

Dans un geste désespéré, Nami se saisit de la tasse de thé brûlant et la lui jeta au visage. Elle la poussa et courut en direction de la porte pour fuir.

« - Je suis prête à te laisser vivre si tu sors de sa vie !

\- Jamais ! »

Pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ? Il était hors de question de faire ça, qu'elle aille se faire soigner plutôt ! Une fois sortie de là, elle allait appeler les flics !

Elle atteignit enfin la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succès. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait les cheveux et qu'on la tirait en arrière. Elle tomba par terre et vit la trentenaire penchée au-dessus d'elle avec son couteau à la main et un sourire dément. Elle se mit à frapper Nami à coups de pied en lui criant toutes sortes d'insultes, puis elle se mit à califourchon sur elle et pointa la lame en direction de son estomac. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd et métallique et elle vit Hancock s'écrouler, inconsciente.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Luffy s'était mis à ronger ses liens. Quand il entendit sa petite amie crier, il se dépêcha d'en finir, puis après avoir détaché ses liens, il sortit de la cave et commença à la chercher. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il prit une poêle à frire pour se défendre au cas où. Quand il retrouva enfin Nami, il vit que Hancock était sur elle et qu'elle la menaçait avec un couteau. Sans perdre un instant, Luffy la frappa alors de toutes ses forces sur la tête.

Nami était passée par tellement d'émotions en si peu de temps qu'elle fondit en larmes en le voyant.

« - Luffy ?! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Elle m'a kidnappé, cette garce ! Elle voulait me forcer à rester avec elle et elle a dit qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de toi, alors j'ai flippé quand j'ai entendu ta voix ! Bon, j'appelle les flics maintenant. En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte des cookies de la part de n'importe qui ! »


End file.
